


Your dressed in that dress I like.

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started as some anon fic fun but then i kept writing and it descended, so idk anymore. hope you like it though :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. well what a lovely walk in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> this started as some anon fic fun but then i kept writing and it descended, so idk anymore. hope you like it though :)

She was laid on top of the covers, legs spread out and all that could be heard was the faint sound of her rabbit being thrusted in and out of her. He was the only thing on her mind and after spending all day kissing that smug baby face of his she had no choice but to go home to relieve some tension with her trusted rabbit, it's not like he was going to come back and jump into bed with her. So she laid there, one hand on the rabbit teasing her entrance before ramming it inside of her so hard she surprised herself. She could only imagine it was is hot thick length filling her. Her other hand snaked up to cup a breast teasing her nipple as it kneaded and cupped. She imagined it was hands, large enough to cup her ample breast completely, hers were just too small to cut the job so she moved her hand back down caressing her stomach down her hips and guiding the ears of her rabbit to her neglected clit whilst still thrusting it inside her. She was getting close, she knew it. Every part of her was glowing and tightening and just needing something, something to release the fire that was building inside her. She twisted her rabbit on the next thrust to hit that sweet spot inside of her when she fell apart screaming his name.  
 _"Matt, oh god Matt"_  
 _"Well dear if I receive that sort of welcome I'm sure to call in unannounced more often."_  
 _"Oh god."_  
 _"Well since we're already acquainted I see, I think Matt'll just do now, don't you think?"_  
She was just about ready and waiting for the ground to swallow her up now. Mortified wasn't the word. How much had he seen? Well obviously enough to know what she doing and who she was thinking of. Why hadn't he left though? Being fantasied over by a middle aged woman trying to get off can't be the top of his preferences? Oh god she was never going to hear the end of this. She should just get up, putting a dressing gown on and act like a grown up. She could, or she could just hide in the covers and pretend she's invisible until he goes away. What she wasn't expecting was for him to pull back said covers and snog her senseless. It took her a while to realise what he was doing, what they were doing, what could-oh sod it. She kissed him for all he was worth, sliding her tongue through his opening mouth and gliding her hand under the back of his shirt raking her nails along his back, a small whimper escaping for hers into his mouth. Already she could feel his smug grin against her lips.  
He moved a hand into her hair and raked through her golden curls. It was the one thing that fascinated him the most about her was them glorious curls, he never thought he'd be in this position with free ability to touch them, her even. He slid his other hand down to breasts squeezing them, cupping them, teasing her nipples which became rock hard under his touch. She was right, they do if his hand perfectly. Oh god she just wants more, anything he will give her but just more.  
 _"Oh for fucks sake Matt, you've just witnessed me orgasm over you, enough foreplay and get inside me before I fucking combust with this tension darling."_  
'Oh, this was new. Who knew Alex potty mouth Kingston was all fierce and dominant when she needed something, this must be where River gets it from. Oh he does love this dominant side of her. Stop thinking Matt damn it and just listen to her and fuck her.' He quickly rid his shirt while she moved to undo his belt and slide his trouser down and chucking them to the floor, he went to remove his boxers but her hand had already made its way into his boxers and she was furiously pumping, up and down, up and down. His mouth opened slightly with a groan, god her hands were a blessing.  
 _"Wait 'Lex let me take this off otherwise will never get anywhere"_  
 _"Well I was rather hoping you'll get in me so proceed ill just entertain myself again."_ He swiftly had them off and was quickly up against her again before her hands even went near her skin again.  
 _"Oh you bloody cheeky minx. Right where we? Of fuck, condom, I don't, I don't have one."_  
 _"Can't get pregnant, I'm good. Trust you. Fuck me"_  
He plunged into her so hard she shifted up the bed and screamed, genuinely screamed. Well Stevens got one thing right about River there. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew there was going to be marks later. His marks. He began to suck on her neck, nipping at it before licking it soothingly leaving another trace of Matt there. She whimpered, and groaned at all the sensations he was leaving her. He was thrusting into her hard and twisted his hips with every thrust like he already knew every inch of her body and what she liked. She raked her nails along his back, painting into his neck as he continued leaving kisses and marks along her body. With one last twist of his hips and a tender nip at her nipple she came with a cry, screaming his name over and over again, he soon came after her chanting her name like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, panting in time with her breaths and enjoyed the afterglow of something he bloody well knows is going to happen again.  
He leaves early in the morning as he's got to be on set for 5 unlike the fabulous beauty that is the Kingston who gets to roll in at 10 like she owns the place. Well after last night he couldn't care less if she does or not, she's fantastic! The way her eyes screwed shut in pleasure, her walls clenching around him, screaming like she never wanted to let him go. Oh he shouldn't be thinking about this, he was the bloody tube he can't be seen walking off hard has hell as well grinning like a buffoon. She woke later on with no one beside her, she wondered what the hell had got into her. They definitely needed to talk about this. Just as soon she's had a shower and got her around it herself. As the water cascaded over her, she replayed the night over and over again in her mind. God it was wonderful, he was so 'majestic' he knew all the right places, he was just bloody fantastic if she was honest with herself. He was just so, Matt.  
 _"Oh god. Oh god. Matt, he's Matt! Oh what the hell was I thinking, oh, I wasn't fucking thinking "_  
She swiftly got out the shower, got dressed and made her way to set. He was there waiting for her, smiling like an idiot. Maybe this hadn't changed anything she thought, he was just caught up in the moment as well. So she acted like everything was the same flirted up a storm with him, got told off for kissing each other a bit too enthusiastically for a family show and just been great friends.  
He dragged her off set and into steered her into one of the storage closets and shoved her against the door, kissing her eagerly.  
 _"Matt, darling we can't not here, I can't fuck you right now, Matt. Please just move."_  
 _"I'm not moving Kingston, you've avoided me in all your sexual ways all day in that very sexy ensemble you’re wearing and did I tell you how much I love your breasts in that. All the things I would do, but of course you already know that love."_  
 _"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just. Oh Matt stop that I'm trying to concentrate here. Thank you. What I was going to say before you broke that strap with your too eager hands is not on set dear. Meet me tonight at 8, I'll bring a little something extra for making you wait."_  
 _"Fine, but it better be worth it Kingston, I'm serious. I could quite happily tie you upon here and have it"_  



	2. relieving the tension

Her eyes gleamed when he spoke of that, she quickly ducked out the closet hoping he wouldn't have noticed how much of a turn on that was. But oh he noticed, the gleam in her eyes was like diamonds shining through. She was the dominant in bed he learned last time maybe she likes a bit of role reversal. Maybe she had to be the one in charge over her exes to get some pleasure, oh that could be it. He wants to take care of her and by god he will. He just doesn't know the first thing about tying anyone up in the bedroom. Research.  
He went home after set and googled a bit, just to know the basics and different things to say. He was ready, he thinks. He shows up at her door at dead on 8 where she's already standing in a silk cover up undone though of course and Tardis blue underwear underneath with Rivers handcuffs dangling from her fingers. He scooped her up over his shoulders, while she let out a squeak of surprise.  
 _"Matt, put me down. You’re going to drop me. Matt."_  
He chucked her down onto the bed, where the handcuffs dropped next to her. He kissed her fiercely licking at her bottom lip speaking entrance which gladly gave him. He snuck the handcuffs from her side and dragged her hands up above her before clipping them to the headboard before she could even notice they'd gone.  
 _"What, what are you doing? They were supposed to be for you."_  
 _"Don't give me that confused adorable lying face Kingston. I saw the way your eyes lit up at the thought of being tied up at my mercy. Now no moving or you'll rattle the headboard to which Jenna will hear next door. "_  
 _"Oh god, I love you"_  
He leant down and kissed her again moving along her jaw then nibbling on her earlobe. She moaned it delight. She pulled at her hands to wrap the in hair, a loud squeak and bang was heard. Oh, handcuffs.  
 _"Shh Kingston, don't want to disturb her."_  
He moved the kisses down her neck to the bra lifting the strap with his finger and letting it snap back down he prised a breast from its cup and swirled his tongue around her hardening nipple his hands reaching around to her arched back to unclip it, lifting it before he realised he couldn't take it off. Handcuffs, he didn't think this all the way through.  
 _"Sweetie, its multiway, just unhook the straps"_ gasping as she tried to explain.  
He did as was told and continued with tongue kneading the other with his hand. The other hand trailing down her sides making he giggle slightly before reaching the edge of knickers. He slid his hand inside toying with her clit making her arch and mewl at his touch. Just as he was getting started he took his hand back out, she cried at the loss of contact. He lifted his head from her breasts to lick a line from her cleavage to her belly button stopping when he got to the edge of the fabric again. He knew she was getting frustrated with the lack of contact.  
 _"Please sweetie, touch me."_  
 _"Sorry Kingston, you left me hanging in that closet knowing I'd have to return to set with a hard on. I think payback is in order don't you? And what a better way than watching you tied up, frustrated and only me to relieve the tension."_  
 _"Please Matt. I -"_  
 _"Ah. No talking now Kingston."_  
He gripped the soft fabric on each side of hips slowly, agonisingly slowly down her toned thighs until they slipped off her feet and landed on the floor. Before she could beg some more, he yanked her legs apart and licked a long step between her folds making her cry out it ecstasy. He circled his tongue around her entrance, moving up to suckle at her neglected clit and then pulling away again. He moved up placing a kiss to her lips, tender and full of love and care to distract her as he slammed into her making the headboard definitely go with a crunch against the wall. She moaned and cried in pleasure and surprise, he filled her so completely she was surprised she hadn't come just there and then. All the waiting and slowness was torture, she was so close already but he was determined to make her wait to make it incredible. He pulled out and started to touch himself in front of her. She was staring shocked that heat her through that just to torture her again by denial. She lifted her hips in protest, in eager, in begging she wasn't even sure anymore she just wanted him. He soon got the message and guided himself in her again, much slower, inch by agonising inch before she was full again. He started off slow but when she ground her hips in rhythm he got faster pounding her hard until she was seeing stars, once more and she knew she’d be gone, obviously sensing this he stopped and smiled at her.  
 _"Enjoying this Kingston?"_  
 _"Of course I was, you idiot! But not now. Move."_  
 _"That was very nice now was it? I don't think you deserve to cum now"_  
 _"No, oh god. I'm sorry, please just anything. Please"_  
He slammed into her once and they both cried out together cumming at once. He pulled out and released her hands from the cuffs on the headboard. She rubbed her wrists and smiled at him.  
 _"Was er, was that alright? I mean I didn't hurt you did I?"_  
 _"Oh you daft man, of course you didn't! I absolutely loved it. And if that's what a little teasing gets me I might have to do it again."_  
They drifted off to sleep, curled around each other enjoying the bliss of the evening affairs. He woke first getting ready to leave for set again when he spotted it, a note shoved underneath her door. He picked it up and read it, giggling at himself and then leaving on her bedside table.  
 **'Next time you two fancy having a shag, could you please not use Rivers props in your room. I had banging all night as well as your excessive voices. Mentally scarred now. P.S secrets safe with me as long you keep it down.'**

Alex turned up to set with a box of coconut cupcakes for Jenna as an apology for the loudness of the night before, quietly thanking her for their secret. She only smirked in reply with a quite no worries. Licking the icing off first keeping eye contact and watching as he walking over.  
 _"Oi, where's mine Kingston? Not very lady like of you"_  
 _"I kind of think Jenna deserves them all Sweetie, don't you think so?"_  
 _"Oh right, yeah of course and uh thanks Jen"_ he scratched his neck awkwardly and returned back to his marker.  
The day flew by and things repeated as they always do once filming was finished for the day. Matt would go round, they'd try to be quiet failing miserably and he'd leave for set in the morning. No one suspected any difference between the two, friends and co-stars during the day, but by night heavy set lovers. Then came Friday, without the need to go to set, come home and shag and repeat. It was a whole weekend, where they could wake up together, lie in together. It was new, it was exciting but as Matt’s list went on and on, Alex's only response was that someone would catch on. So they avoided each other all weekend. Matt didn't call round until Alex had text to him as reassurance but Alex didn't text in case he called round. All weekend alone. In their flats wondering what the other was thinking. With no contact between the two Alex assumed Matt was in the moment, a stress reliever off work and Matt thought Alex maybe regretted it, thought about Salome and decided he wasn't the best option for her. Monday morning came along all two quickly and neither knew what to say to each other, so they stood awkwardly until they were called to markers. With the first scene of the day under wraps they chatted and flirted again like nothing was awkward and everything was fine. Routine after all.

They hadn't even spoke of any of the incidents or deemed any difference until 3 weeks later when Matt caught Alex running from their building with tears running down her cheeks carrying a box and heading towards her car. He quickly followed, grabbing her arm before she managed to get the driver’s door open. She chucked the box under the car before he could notice and stood there wide eyed at him and ready to burst into tears again.  
 _"Kingston, what's wrong? Come on love, you know you can tell me anything" She curled into him and let the tears flow while he stood there holding her rubbing her back and trying to soothe her._  
"Come on love, let's get you back inside."  
He led her back up the stairwell in the building and to her flat. He let them in using her keys that were in her pocket and guided her to the sofa. They sat down and he continued to caress her back trying to calm her down, she was crying so hard he thought she might hyperventilate. Just as he thought she had calmed down and was ready to talk, he looked down and saw that she had falling asleep in his arms. _"She's so beautiful."_ He picked her up and placed her in her bed, pulled the coves over before placing a lingering kiss full of love and all the things he so desperately wanted to say ever since the night onto her forehead before leaving and going back into his flat.  
She woke, not remembering much of what happened after matt had found her. The box, oh god had he found the box. She raced down the stairs not caring to find out if he had undressed or not and lent under the car to find the box carrying a future of all possibilities and shoving it in the car before jumping and driving off.  
The next time he saw her was on set, where she seemed like her normal self. Like nothing was the matter and everything was perfect again. Maybe she had an argument with her ex, or Salome. Not wanting to pry and upset her again on set, he pretended like nothing had happened and that how it stayed. He could never find the words to say what he was feeling or to find out how she was feeling without wimping out and ended up just plain flirting with her which did have its advantages for some pleasant memories to spring back into his mind. So when Alex was allowed to leave early he snuck her into the broom closet while he had a 15 minute break. He shoved her against the door and kissed her fiercely. He moved his mouth own her neck licking and sucking at it. He could vaguely feel the use of her hands against his jacket, thinking it was to get it off him for a shag he continued to suck at her neck and move his towards her breasts. She shoved him off her with a force even she thought she didn't have. She opened the door and slammed it in his face before he could even say anything or else or place his hands anywhere near her.  
Oh god what does this mean? Does he still want me? I can't do this. No, I have to do this. She pulled up at the clinic, looked at the sign and took a deep breath before sighing back out.  
 **'Great Cardiff Hospital Abortion Clinic'**  
 _"We'll here goes nothing."_


	3. decisions are what makes us

_"Hi, my names Alex. I have an appointment today, I came in a couple of days ago."_  
 _"Hi Alex, could I just take your last name please."_  
 _"Of course, its uhm Alex, Alex Smith"_  
 _"Ah, here you are Miss Smith if you'd like to take a seat the doctor will see you shortly."_  
She nodded to the receptionist and sat down in a secluded corner, rubbing her thumbs together to relieve some of the anxiety flooding through her.  
 _"Miss Smith, the doctors ready for you now. Room 4, 3rd door on the right."_  
Muttering 'is that supposed to be ironic' under her breath before thanking the woman and making her way into the tiny room where e female doctor sat. They started discussing her options, making sure this is what she wanted and the side effects that could occur after the treatment. The doctor left to get the medication, seeing a commotion at the reception and no one to help she stepped over.  
 _"Excuse me, can we stop all the shouting please and someone tell me what's going on before your escorted out the building."_  
 _"I'm looking for Alex. Alex Kingston. I was told she was here. Please, please tell me I'm not too late. I, I didn't know, she didn't say. She's done it hasn't she?"_  
 _"Sir, could you please calm down. We cannot share clientele information, but I can assure as you seem genuine that we don't have nor had an Alex Kingston here."_  
 _"Wh, what? But I was told, by, by work. She's here, he had her slip and everything. Please I presume I'm the father unless she's slept with anyone else but I doubt that, she's not the toe. Gorgeous, stunning, faithful. Sorry please I, I just want to know"_  
 _"Sir, I understand this is probably a very hard time if you know nothing until of late but honestly we have no one here by that name. I'm sorry, but can I just take your name and get Sophie here to run through the emergency contacts so I can carry on with my patient."_  
 _"Sure. It's Matt, urgh Matt Smith. Thank you for any help you can give me. I, I didn't mean to kick off like that."_  
 _"No problem Mr Smith. I'll leave you with Sophie."_  
The doctor made her way back to room 4 without any of Miss Smith’s medication she needs for her situation.  
 _"Miss Smith, I'm afraid I cannot issue you with the first set of the tablets anymore."_  
 _"What, why?!"_  
 _"Due to privacy and away with the media, we accepted you under the false name of Smith but I do know who you actually are, I needed your correct name for your medical history. I'm not stopping the issuing of drugs because of who you are I can assure you. But I've just witnessed what I presume and to what he presumes is the father of this foetus shouting all the odds to see you to beg you not to do this as he hadn't of known. When given the questionnaire Miss Kingston you assured us the father knew and you both agreed to consent of this procedure, but that's not the case and by the way I can see you tearing up, I don't think your fully committed in a decision to go through with the procedure with no regrets and problems on the other side. Please talk to the man outside, or the actual father, discuss your plans, worries etc. Then make a firm decision on what you want to do, if you still want to continue you may do so but I will need to see the father with you to confirm this. Do you understand?"_  
 _"I, yes, I understand. He's outside, did you say? Oh god how am I going to face him, he's going to hate me"_  
 _"Miss Kingston, you'll be fine. Just talk to the man. Goodbye."_  
She saw Matt was waiting by the desk still, hoping for any information. 'If I could just slip past maybe…"  
 _"Kingston, oh m god there you are. Please, please tell me you haven't?"_ He managed to gasp it out with a choked sob, tears streaming down his face.  
 _" **No**. You stopped me. Discuss it when I'm home. Follow me."_  
Her eyes set to the floor she walked out the clinic straight into her car pulling out in sight for a flat, after Matt got out of his stupor and her words registered he all but ran towards his car following.  
He ran up the stair two at a time, not even tripping up once. He found his destination, and the door already open on the jar. He stood there, a bit cautious to go in not knowing whether she was going to be angry, happy, scared or just emotionless. A smash brought his attention back and raced into the flat looking for the damage. She was stood in the kitchen, cupboard doors open picking out glasses bowls plates anything and chucking them at the nearest surface smashing them to pieces screaming as she went on. She picked up a wine glass sensing Matt stood there looked at him with eyes red rimmed tensing her hand with the glass ready for the release.  
She raised her hand back and Matt raised his arms in proctectness over his head. She screamed on the top of her voice, screaming as the glass left and smashed into the fridge. Her voice choked out and and she slid to the floor crying hysterically. Matt lowered his arms seeing her on the floor so broken he went down and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him. She was crying so hard he was scared she was going to hyperventilate and pass out.  
 _"Shh Alex, it's alright. Calm down. I've got you, everything's going to be alright. I promise, with all my heart I promise you 'Lex, I love you."_  
She could vaguely hear him talking over the sound of her cries, but everything was jumbled she couldn't make out the sentences or words so she cried and cried, soaking his shirt and jacket through with her tears, she just couldn't stop.  
 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do"_ he could barely hear her over his own tears streaming down his face, her voice was barely a whisper as it was.  
 _"You could have talked to me 'Lex. I thought, thought that after everything even the little blips you could still talk to me. Ill always be here listening."_  
 _"You don't need to be, I'm old enough to know better, to know how to look after myself and you. You big chinned incredible cheekbones skinny man gave me a precious gift that was thought impossible under the worst of circumstances. How was I supposed to talk to you about that?"_  
 _"By doing what your doing now, insulting me full of love. It's what I love about you 'Lex"_  
 _"You, you love me?"_ She looked up to him through tear stained lashes to see his eyes full of compassion and nodding in agreement. She wrapped her arms tighter around him whispering into his ear  
 _"I love you too. I'm so sorry, for everything. I just, I didn't know what this was to you, and when you stopped me in that closet you made me second guess myself. It made it even more confusing for me so I stuck to the same decision. But it wasn't just you in this decision, you have to know that, I could never hurt you fully enough to put all blame. I'm not getting any younger and it was so difficult with Salome, it feels virtually impossible to have this baby and especially I thought it would be on my own."_  
She was teary eyed again, few traces slipping down her cheeks. He took her face in his hands and kissed her so gently, so full of love pouring every single trace of emotion to her, clinging on like she was his last breath.  
 _"I could never, ever begin to feel what you felt in that decision, I understand where your reasons lye though. I was jerk, looking back a massive one. I only ever really sought you out for sex, I never gave you the impression I was in it forever not just a regular shag. I am so sorry 'Lex. Ill never be ale to forgive myself for putting you through this and on your own too. Your age though?! Medical treatments have improved so much! Your age wouldn't have anything to do with it and if we had to we'd go everyday for an appointment, I don't care how much they'd hate us for it. If you'll have me I'd love to spend my life with you Alex, your perfect and I understand yours is the final decision it's your body after all but please give our baby a chance, if you don't want me as a lifelong idiot I promise ill always be there for you and our baby. Please, please give our future a chance."_  
He was crying hard now rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs looking at her with so much emotion it broke her heart.  
 _"I'm sorry Matt"_  
 _"No please Alex, please just think about it!"_  
 _"I have and if you left me continue and was going to say, I'm sorry but you'll be stuck with me forever then as long as your sure. We're going to get older at differ-mnph"_  
He stopped her talking with a resounding kiss picking her up into his arms walking them to the bedroom, he slowly placed her on the bed looking into her eyes grinning like a Buffon before tanning abruptly clapping like a 4 year old at Christmas.  
 _"We're going to be a family, we're going to have a baby!"_ Suddenly sitting at the edge of the bed a look of worry on his face Alex leans over to see what's wrong when he states,  
 _"I'm going to be a father. A dad to a little defenceless baby, dependent on me. I'm a clumsy idiot , oh god what if I drop it 'Lex, oh god what if I do something wrong and it hates me, Alex what if it_  
This time Alex cuts him off with a passionate kiss pulling him back down with her. She kisses him with such raw emotion, he finds himself struggling to keep with her, he peels off her cardi followed by her silk top leaving a jet black lacy bra in his view. _"Oh I'm going to enjoy you tonight and for the rest of my life, you too little one" placing a hand on her stomach._


End file.
